


A Lesson

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Artistically done, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Dominant Thrawn, F/M, Sexual Violence, mentions of Thrawn novel, post-Dume
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn deals with his Governor.





	A Lesson

Czasem miał wrażenie, że robiła to specjalnie. Jakby sprawdzała granice jego wytrzymałości.

Już raz był na nią tak bardzo, bardzo zły, po Batonn. Wówczas wychłostanie jej naprawdę sprawiło mu przyjemność. Przeraził się wtedy tym, co mógłby jej zrobić, gdyby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła.

Arihndę Pryce trudno było kontrolować. Udawało mu się to tylko, gdy przywiązał ją do łóżka. Wtedy dopiero jego biały mundur wielkiego admirała zaczynał budzić jej respekt.

Wolałby tego nie robić. Wolałby mieć zbiornik z paliwem. Wolałby mieć Defendery.

Chciał przynajmniej usłyszeć, że jest jej przykro z powodu strat, które tak lekkomyślnie spowodowała. Chciał, żeby zrozumiała. Poprzez własną skórę, jeśli nie potrafiła inaczej. Dlatego bił ją, dopóki nie zaczęła krwawić.

Przyglądał się czerwonym pręgom na jej bladym ciele. To było tak artystycznie zrobione. Całował później te pręgi. Dodawał dodatkowe czerwone punkty własnymi ustami. Przemieniał Arihndę w dzieło sztuki.

Mógł ją kochać, gdy była właśnie taka. Piękna. Całkowicie mu oddana.

Zwyciężył. Zdominował ją. Każdy jej ruch był teraz przewidywalny. Każdy bodziec wywoływał właściwą reakcję.

Zaciskał palce na jej długiej szyi, a ona pragnęła go wówczas jak powietrza. Gryzł jej wargi. Te same, które wypowiedziały tyle kłamstw. Uciszał ją, by nie mówiła więcej.

To była drastyczna metoda, ale skuteczna. Arihnda Pryce otarłszy się o śmierć, powinna bardziej cenić życie. Gdyby nie pojęła tej nauki, Thrawn powtórzyłby lekcję. I powtarzał ją do skutku.


End file.
